El Imperio de los Lord oscuros
by Nathaniels bXh
Summary: INTENTO DE DARK HARRY En algun lugar del nuevo mundo hay una maquina muggle que, tras un extraño acontecimiento se cancelo, pero Voldenort lo busca para sus ambiciosos planes, sera mision de Harry y compañia evitar que suceda, de no ser asi...
1. La Profecia que no se ha Cumplido

**El Imperio de los Lord Oscuros**

**I.- La profecía que no se ha cumplido.**

En una escuela al final del mundo se encontraba ensañando un chico de unos veintiocho o veintinueve años, moreno, de pelo negro y ojos marrones penetrantes que aparentaban tristeza, aunque se contradecía con la voz alegre con la que le hablaba a sus alumnos.

-Bueno chicos -les decía a una clase de tercer año -hoy aprenderemos el encantamiento patronus ¿alguno de ustedes sabe para que sirve este encantamiento?

Varias manos se levantaron, al parecer, los chicos esperaban con ansias esta clase y habían estudiado sobre el.

-Muy bien -miro a la clase y señalo a una chica de pelo liso -¿señorita Hidalgo?

Pero la señorita Hidalgo no pudo contestar la pregunta, ya que una minúscula lechuza apareció revoloteando por el salón..Los chicos la miraban asombrados, pero el profesor la miraba atónito: hacia tiempo que no veía aquella lechuza..

-¿Pig? -pregunto extrañado el profesor La lechuza al oír ese nombre se poso delante del profesor y le tendió una pata.

-Bueno, al menos Ron te ha entrenado un poco, ahora estas más tranquila -le dijo mientras le sacaba la carta y Pig se quedaba quieta mientras el profesor la leía. La carta era de un viejo amigo suyo y su contenido era preocupante.

_Matthew:_

_Necesito que vuelvas lo más rápido que puedas a Inglaterra, a Harry le volvió a doler la cicatriz, mandame con Pig la respuesta._

_Ron_

Matthew estaba atónito "¿A Harry le dolía la cicatriz?" pensaba "pero si Voldemort esta muerto ¿Qué significa esto?". Miro un calendario que había en el aula y vio la fecha de hoy: quince de octubre, "o sea en dos meses mas terminamos el año". Agarro un trozo de pergamino y escribió:

_Ron:_

_Estaré en dos meses por allá, tratare de estar antes.._

_Matthew_

Amarro la carta a Pig, y esta salio rauda del salón..

-Señorita Hidalgo ¿Cuál es la respuesta a mi pregunta? -pregunto Matthew como si nada hubiera pasado..

* * *

A miles de kilómetros, se encontraban dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra de pelo castaño, que miraban con preocupación a otro de pelo negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda y una cicatriz que parecía arderle..

-Si estoy bien -decía el chico -Fue un hechizo en esa redada con ex-mortifagos que me dio en la cicatriz y eso debe hacer que me duela.

-Pues no te creo -le espeto la castaña -Ginny me dijo que hablabas en sueños y despertaste con dolor y además, el hechizo que te lanzaron no te deja consecuencias duraderas, recuerda lo que te dijeron en San Mungo.

-Si es verdad -dijo Ginny al ver la cara del pelinegro -Decías una y otra vez en sueños "En América esta…"

* * *

En otro lugar, en una oficina de forma de elipse, se encontraban dos hombres, uno era delgado, alto de palo castaño claro y su aspecto podía cambiar de una persona benevolente a una fría y cruel, como el otro hombre, que aunque tenia las facciones de un ser humano, sus ojos eran rojos, parecidos a los de una serpiente, fríos, malvados, ambos vestidos como importantes ejecutivos de una multinacional.

-Bien, Rodolphus -decía el hombre de los ojos rojos -Te explicare lo que estamos buscando, es un dispositivo muggle, que estaría escondido en algún lugar de este país, o en el continente americano, este artefacto permite conectar esta dimensión con otras dimensiones que hay.

Rodolphus lo miro un momento con confusión.

-Disculpe, mi señor, pero creo no entenderle -dijo Rodolphus.

-No esperaba que lo entendieras -dijo cruelmente -a mi me costo mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero te lo explicare: hace años, los muggles descubrieron que de los agujeros negros se pueden acceder a otras dimensiones o crear una nueva a partir de estos, y como son curiosos desarrollaron un dispositivo que permite crear, controladamente, un agujero negro y conectar esta dimensión con otras o crear una nueva al antojo de uno, pero los magos, por razones desconocidas, les borraron la memoria a todos lo que sabían de este proyecto y destruyeron los documentos relacionados y la tecnología quedo en este país, pero el dispositivo esta en algún lugar de Latinoamérica.

-¿Y como consiguió la información, si a todos les borraron la memoria? -pregunto Rodolphus.

- Bueno, gracias a mi habilidad en Legeremancia -dijo el hombre -Y algunos hechizos para rescatar ese recuerdo, pero no pude sonsacarle el lugar exacto del dispositivo porque murió, no aguanto.

- Entiendo -dijo Rodolphus.

-Ahora entras tú -continuo el hombre -Le eche el maleficio Imperius al presidente de este país para que te elija ministro de magia y defensa nacional, así podrás intervenir en cada país latinoamericano y conseguir el dispositivo.

-Bien, ¿y cuando empiezo?

-Ahora, el presidente ya viene.

* * *

_**Dos semanas después…**_

En un despacho se encontraban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era alto, de pelo castaño claro y de ojos azules algo amenazantes y la mujer era joven, de cara redonda. El primero parecía molesto, mientras que la ministra estaba sorprendida..

-Así que entrégame a esos mortifagos Lizbeth, o habrá consecuencias -decía el ministro.

-Aquí no albergamos mortifagos, y no tenemos nada que ver con la explosión de ese edificio, Michael -respondió Lizbeth, recalcando con molestia el nombre del ministro.

-Pues no te creo -espeto Michael -Sabemos que funcionarios de tu ministerio y del ministerio de defensa muggle estaban financiando actividades mortifagas, las mismas personas que provocaron la destrucción del Madison Square Garden.

Lizbeth se le quedo mirando "¿que funcionarios del ministerio financian a mortifagos? ¿Y muggles? No tiene sentido", pensaba.

-Te quedaste en blanco.-dijo triunfalmente -Yo tenía razón, pues te advierto una cosa Lizbeth, si no me entregas a los responsables de este atentado en los próximos dos días, vendrán aurores y no descansaran hasta encontrarlos, y si caen funcionarios del ministerio, serán juzgados allá y no habrá manera de que México haga algo.

-¿Es una amenaza? -pregunto Lizbeth entre envalentada y temerosa.

-Por supuesto -dijo el hombre, para luego retirarse cerrando con un portazo.

Luego de que se retirara el ministro, Lizbeth tomo unos trozos de pergamino y comenzó a escribir, la misma carta:

_Hay problemas, el ministro estadounidense cree que albergamos mortifagos y mandara aurores en dos días mas para intervenir, sospecho que ellos buscan otra cosa, tal vez sea lo del proyecto "Black Hole", ese dispositivo que desarrollaron los muggles en Latinoamérica, pero la tecnología esta en Estados Unidos, así que tengan cuidado, llamare a algunos amigos de Inglaterra para que ayuden._

_Lizbeth_

* * *

_**Días mas tarde…**_

-Harry, ¿Qué haces? -pregunto un chico pelirrojo, pecoso.

-Pues leo -respondió Harry.

-Libros de astronomía y cosmología -leyó el pelirrojo -¿A que se debe eso?

-Para distraerme, Ron -dijo Harry -Si estaré fuera de acción por un tiempo, necesito algo en que distraer la mente, bueno aparte de cuidar a Remus mientras Ginny trabaja -se oyó un llanto lejano y Harry dejo el libro en una pagina donde mostraba como titulo "Agujeros Negros y su conexión con otras dimensiones". Ron tomo el libro y con solo mirarlo lo dejo donde estaba.

En eso llega una lechuza diminuta y se poso en el hombro de Ron.

-A que bien, la respuesta de Matthew -dijo Ron y saco la carta de la pata de Pig -Gracias, puedes ir a descansar, la leyó y su mirada se ensombreció un momento.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Harry, que llevaba un bebe que era idéntico a Harry, pero tenia los ojos y el pelo de Ginny, además de una marca de nacimiento con forma de rayo en la frente -¿La respuesta de Matthew?

-Si, pero estará en Inglaterra en dos meses mas -Respondió el pelirrojo -A todo esto ¿Por qué lees libros tan complicados?

-Ya te dije, como distracción -respondió Harry.

Ron lo miro ceñudo.

-¿No tendrá relación con esos sueños que has tenido últimamente? –pregunto.

-¿Cuales? -pregunto Harry, aunque ya sabia a lo que se refería Ron.

-A esos sueños en que ves a unos hombres que manipulan una maquina muggle que crea un agujero que lo absorbe todo -respondió Ron -Ginny me contó todo, a mi y Hermione.

En ese instante llego una lechuza que trae El Profeta.

-Que bien, el diario -dijo Harry, contento de poder cambiar la conversación Empezó a hojearlo, hasta que llego a un artículo y se lo quedo mirando con interés y miedo.

EL MINISTERIO MEXICANO BAJO LA INTERVENCION DE AURORES

Hace unas horas que un destacamento importante de aurores provenientes de Estados Unidos entraron a México, para buscar a la supuesta célula mortifaga, responsable del atentado en contra del Madison Square Garden, que provoco la muerte de más de cien mil muggles que se encontraban ahí disfrutando un evento de Lucha Libre. La ministra de magia, Lizbeth Hernández se ha negado a referirse del tema a la prensa, pero en exclusiva, este reportero, supo que la intervención no es mas que una pantalla porque los estadounidenses supuestamente están buscando algo que se le denomina "_Black Hole"_ nadie sabe que es lo que es, pero la gente esta segura que el ministerio mexicano oculta algo.

-Creía que los estadounidenses se olvidaron de esa maquina -dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta de la casa, ambos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a Matthew Roark junto con Ginny Weasley, quien también lo miraba sorprendida.

* * *

En un despacho del director de una escuela en algún lugar de Inglaterra se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, expresión severa y que traía un moño, que leía un ejemplar de El Profeta..

-¿Que dice el diario, Minerva? -pregunto un cuadro de un hombre anciano de pelo y barba larga y blanca.

-Pues lo de siem…-se interrumpió al ver un articulo y se puso pálida.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto el hombre del retrato al ver la cara de Minerva.

-Alguien sabe sobre _"Black Hole"_, Albus -respondió Minerva.

Albus miro un momento a Minerva, luego desapareció del cuadro. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió y su expresión denostaba preocupación.

-Minerva, necesito que saques tus recuerdos sobre _"Black Hole"_ y los dejes en el pensadero, luego busca un recuerdo mío que pone _"Black Hole, Profecía"_, ponlo en el pensadero antes que pongas el tuyo, quiero que lo veas y luego ve al tuyo y me des tus conclusiones.

-¿_"Black Hole, Profecía"_? -pregunto sorprendida Minerva.

-Si -respondió Albus -Cuando se estaba desarrollando el proyecto, se hizo una profecía anunciaba la aparición de un ser tan malvado como lo era antes Voldemort, por eso decidimos borrarle la memoria a todos lo que sabían de el, para prevenir una calamidad.

-Entonces

-Me temo que la profecía se esta empezando a cumplir.


	2. Black Hole

II

**II.- **_**Black Hole**_

"_Un ser malvado se acerca… Salido del choque de dimensiones provocado por invenciones muggles, __tendrá un poder tal que el que lo libere no lo podrá controlar… Ayudado será por su enemigo, cuan tregua firmaran para unidos luchar, pero muchos morirán antes de que se realice esa grandiosa alianza…_

_Solo se __sabrá el final de esta lucha a muerte cuando el heredero decida su destino… ¡Ay! del que le toque ser enemigo del heredero…"_

Un escalofrió recorrió a cada uno de los chicos tras escuchar esas palabras. Hubo un momento de silencio donde trataban de entender el contenido de la profecía, solo Hermione parecía tener una idea al respecto.

-¿Y esa invención muggle de la que habla la profecía es ese tal _Black Hole_? -pregunto la castaña.

-_Black Hole_ es el nombre del proyecto -respondió Matthew.

-¿Y que hace ese dispositivo? -pregunto Ginny.

-Hace años, unos científicos muggles americanos descubrieron que los agujeros negros no son mas que túneles que conectan dos dimensiones distintas, ejemplo la nuestra con una paralela donde todo lo que conocemos allí sea al revés -explico Matthew -Pero estos científicos querían reproducirlos en la tierra, pero no podían.

-Porque un agujero negro lo absorbe todo y si se creara uno, absorbería todo a su alrededor -dijo de repente Harry, por lo que todos se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos -Es que eso lo leí en mis ratos de ocio -agrego, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Correcto -confirmo Matthew -Pero como en América es el único continente en el mundo donde no nos ocultamos a los muggles, nos pidieron ayuda para poder realizar el experimento.

-¿Como? -pregunto Ron.

-Solo un mago poderoso podía contrarrestar los efectos absorbentes del agujero negro, un mago de la clase de Dumbledore o Voldemort, así que pidieron que un grupo de magos colaborara con el experimento, entre ellos Dumbledore y mi padre -se detuvo un momento para recordar -cuando se estaban realizando las pruebas de habilidad mágica, hubo un mago que dijo las palabras que acabamos de escuchar, por lo que Dumbledore decidió borrarle la memoria a todos los científicos y a todo ser que sepa del proyecto e intentaron destruir el dispositivo, pero mi padre propuso que se ocultara la maquina lejos de la tecnología muggle para hacerlo funcionar porque si no tenían memoria no era riesgoso si estaban separados, así que la ubicación exacta del dispositivo solo lo manejan los ministros de magia de América, pero cuando dejan el cargo se les borra ese recuerdo y su vida continua normal.

-¿Y no hubo algún ministro que no se le haya borrado el recuerdo? -pregunto Hermione.

-Si, si lo hubo.

-¿Quien?

-El antecesor de Bolla en el ministerio de magia de México, al parecer al día siguiente de dejar el cargo murió: un hechizo mal logrado lo hizo mil pedazos, aunque dicen que ese día estaba con un importante ejecutivo de una compañía estadounidense muggle.

-¿Y no hubo la posibilidad de que alguien le haya sonsacado el recuerdo? -pregunto Harry, temeroso de la respuesta que el creía tener.

-Tal vez, pero los métodos para recuperar ese recuerdo son delicados y peligrosos, un mago como Dumbledore quedaría gravemente debilitado, imaginate a un mago común y corriente, moriría antes de saber la verdad.

-¿Y si no fue un mago común y corriente? -pregunto Harry, mientras sentía que le ardía ligeramente la cicatriz.

_**Días**__** mas tarde…**_

-Mi señor -decía Rodolphus -El dispositivo no se encuentra en México, registramos completamente el país, y no esta en ningún lugar.

-Ya veo, el ministro mexicano tenia razón, esta en algún lugar de América.

-Mi señor -continuo Rodolphus -En la búsqueda, los lugareños cuando oían que nosotros hablábamos de lo que buscábamos, se ponían nerviosos y nos advertían algo sobre una profecía, que no busquemos esa maquina y todas esas supersticiones muggles -termino haciendo una mueca de asco.

-No subestimes las supersticiones muggles, Rodolphus -dijo el hombre -de hecho cuando rescate parte del recuerdo de ese ministro decía algo de una profecía, pero tal vez sea producto de la resistencia de sacarle el recuerdo, pero no descartemos esas posibilidades, estate atento Rodolphus con esos comentarios, tal vez si haya tal profecía y tendremos que investigar entre los lugareños que trata esa profecía.

-Bien mi señor -Rodolphus hizo una reverencia y se marcho, dejando al hombre pensando sobre la supuesta profecía y que ya le tocara luchar nuevamente contra su peor enemigo: Harry Potter.

_**Semanas mas tarde…**_

Lizbeth estaba sencillamente confundida luego de haber registrado todo el país buscando mortifagos, los estadounidenses se fueran pidiendo una disculpa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Claro, ellos buscan el _Black Hole_ -se decía para si misma -Ojala que Matthew se haya puesto en contacto con los chicos.

-Por supuesto, lo acabo de hacer -dijo una voz, proveniente de la chimenea, Lizbeth miro ahí y vio la cabeza de Matthew Roark saliendo de las llamas.

-¿Y que dijeron? -pregunto.

-Les mostré la profecía y les explique lo de _Black Hole_ -respondió el moreno -Así que viajamos al lugar donde esta el dispositivo en unos días mas, te avisamos la fecha y quiero que vayas tu también, nos puedes ayudar en algo, por ser ministra de magia.

-Muy bien -respondió, lo que no sabia era que los inventos muggles pueden ser usados convenientemente, y ahora lo fue así: revoloteando se encontraba una mosca en el despacho, que vio y transmitió la conversación de Lizbeth hacia las oficinas centrales de una agencia de Inteligencia que es controlado por un hombre de pelo castaño claro y de mirada cambiante. Rodolphus sonreía, debía reconocer que estos inventos muggles igual son efectivos para estos casos.

-¿Y, Minerva? -pregunto Dumbledore -¿Que has sacado como conclusión? Recuerda que has tenido tiempo para pensar.

-Tienes razón, Albus -dijo Minerva McGonagall -Yo pienso que tenemos que pedir ayuda al ministerio de magia, Arthur gustoso nos ayudaría, además de que hablamos de objetos muggles.

-Si, pero primero veamos a lo que nos enfrentamos -dijo Dumbledore.

En eso una lechuza apareció por la ventana y se poso en el escritorio del director con una carta en ella. Albus y Minerva se miraron las caras y esta ultima saco la carta de la lechuza y la abrió.

_Directora McGonagall:_

_Soy la ministra de magia de Chile y presidenta de la Confederación Americana de Magos, CAM. Me gustaría comunicarle nuestra inquietud sobre el asunto _Black Hole_, así que ojala que el retrato del director Dumbledore este para que le lea esto._

_Desde hace unas semanas, el ministerio de magia de Estados Unidos ha estado revisando los países centroamericanos bajo el pretexto de buscar mortifagos, pero gracias a los comentarios que nos hizo la ministra mexicana, estamos convencidos de que ellos buscan el _Black Hole_. Las razones las desconocemos, pero han pasado cosas muy raras desde que Rubén dejo el ministerio mexicano…_

-¿Rubén Bolaño?, ¿el que murió por un hechizo mal realizado al día siguiente de dejar el puesto de ministro? -pregunto Dumbledore.

McGonagall asintió.

…_por ejemplo, que hayan elegido a Michael Bullstrode como ministro de magia y defensa muggle, si por acuerdo los magos no pueden ser ministros de defensa muggle, además del extraño comportamiento del presidente muggle, pareciera bajo los__ efectos del maleficio Imperius. Sospechamos que la destrucción del Madison Square Garden no fue obra de mortifagos, que solo fue una pantalla para intrometerse en América Latina, si es así, ¿para que matar a mas de cien mil personas? Algo me dice que los mortifagos están en otro lado y no es aquí en Latinoamérica._

_Ojala que nos contesten luego, para decidir la reubicación del dispositivo o protegerlo como sea._

_Mis saludos_

_Melanie Pizarro_

_Ministra de Magia y presidenta del CAM_

- Averigua si a Harry Potter ha tenido inconvenientes con su cicatriz y si Matthew ha vuelto a estar en contacto con ellos, el sabe todo y les puede ayudar -dijo Dumbledore.


	3. La Cicatriz y el Tatuaje

III

**III.- ****La cicatriz y el tatuaje**

-¿Bueno y como lo hacemos para viajar? -pregunto Ron, ya había pasado una semana y la situación era mas bien incierta, para llegar al lugar exacto donde esta el _Black Hole_ se necesitaba un ministro de magia, y Bolla estaba demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos, para averiguar que era lo que habían hecho los estadounidenses en el interior de su país.

-Esperaremos a Bolla -respondió Matthew - No puedo pedir ayuda a otro ministro porque por lo que averigüe, ellos están usando tecnología muggle para espiar, y no me sorprendería que hayan captado el mensaje que le envié el otro día por la chimenea, además sirve como distracción.

-Pero viajaremos nosotros -Pregunto Ginny.

-No -respondió Hermione -llame al resto de los chicos para que nos ayuden, no les di detalles, Matthew tiene que hacerlo.

-O sea Luna también la llamaste -dijo Matthew algo intimidado. Ellos habían peleado hace un año, debido a que Luna le pidió a Bolla que enamorara a Matthew, y el se había enamorado un instante de ella, pero al saber la verdad, se separo de Luna y no le dirigió la palabra a Bolla nunca mas (excepto ahora que la necesita) y viajo a Chile para estar solo, además había encontrado un trabajo de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la escuela de magia chilena "World's End".

-Si a ella también -repitió Hermione -Ya se que te incomoda, pero mientras mas, mejor.

En eso alguien toca la puerta. Harry se pone de pie y abre y se encuentra con la profesora McGonagall, junto con Luna.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter -dijo la profesora -vengo a hablar con usted y con el señor Roark, y le traje a la señorita Lovegood, que quiere hablar con el señor Roark.

Matthew miro un instante a Luna. Ya había pasado un año, y aun la sigue viendo con esa mirada de amor, pero el daño que le hizo fue muy grande, aun así es capaz de verla así y sabe que esa mirada que le manda, ella se la devuelve con creces, entonces ¿Por qué están separados, si se aman intensamente?, de repente sintió un ardor intenso en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Señor Roark -la profesora McGonagall lo saco de sus pensamientos -¿me puede acompañar?

-Ah! OK, vamos -los tres se dirigieron a un salón contiguo y ahí se sentaron para conversar.

-Bueno señor Potter -empezó a decir la profesora McGonagall -venia a preguntarle sobre el estado de su cicatriz.

-¿Mi cicatriz?

McGonagall asintió.

-Bueno es que por lo que esta sucediendo en América, no tenemos que descartar nada.

-O sea creen que Voldemort esta detrás de todo esto -dijo Harry con una nota de triunfo.

-Aja –respondió -Sospechamos que el estaría detrás.

-¿Pero el sabe de la profecía? -pregunto Matthew.

-Pues no lo se -respondió la profesora.

Hubo un silencio en el que los tres parecían pensar, se miraban a los ojos como para leerse los pensamientos, hasta que McGonagall hablo.

-Y usted, señor Roark, ¿como esta su tatuaje de león?

-¿Mi tatuaje? -se arremango la camisa y dejo a la luz un tatuaje de un león rugiendo, al verlo se sobresalto.

-¿Que tiene? -pregunto McGonagall.

-Pues la cara del león esta más esquelética -respondió con sorpresa, mostrándosela a McGonagall, que la miraba fijamente, mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

-¿Antes le había pasado eso? -pregunto la profesora.

-Solo cambio cuando pelee con Luna el año pasado, pero este fue un cambio mas leve que el que había ocurrido el año pasado.

-Ya veo, reacciona con el amor -murmuro McGonagall, sin que los chicos lo oyeran.

_**Mientras todo eso **__**sucedía…**_

Ron, Ginny y Hermione habían dejado al día a Luna respecto a lo de _Black Hole_, pero para sorpresa de los tres, Luna ya sabía algo.

-Mi padre publico algo de _Black Hole_ en El Quisquilloso, hace años -dijo Luna -explicaba que el proyecto había sido cancelado por una profecía y que sus componentes habían sido separados, e incluso mi padre publico el lugar, una parte esta en algún lugar de Santiago de Chile y la otra esta en un edificio mágico en Estados Unidos.

Los tres quedaron con la boca abierta, habían olvidado que El Quisquilloso publicada cosas extravagantes, pero esta revelación de Luna era precisa (mas de lo debido).

-¿Cuando se publico ese numero? -pregunto Ginny.

-Pues hace unos 22 años atrás, pero debido a que estaban circulando rumores acerca de _Black Hole_ se publicara en primera plana en la edición que sale mañana.

-¿Que? -exclamo Hermione - Luna, no publiques eso, si los estadounidenses llegan a leer ese numero, obtendrán el dispositivo y la profecía se empezara a cumplir.

-Pero en 22 años ya deberían de haber cambiado el lugar -luego su voz cambio a algo mas asustada -¿o no?

-Me temo que no -dijo Ron.

Luego de eso, Luna salio rauda de la casa y se dirigió a El Quisquilloso.

Harry, Matthew y McGonagall salieron del salón justo cuando vieron salir a Luna.

-¿Y ella? -pregunto sorprendido -¿no quería hablar conmigo?

-Pues ahora no -respondió Hermione, y le explicaron a los recién llegados lo que les había dicho Luna.

_**En otro**__** lugar, horas mas tarde…**_

-Mi señor -decía Rodolphus al hombre de los rasgos de serpiente -ya tenemos una idea de donde puede estar _Black Hole_.

El hombre miro a Rodolphus con interés ¿Así que encontraron el _Black Hole_?

-Ya, habla pues.

-Alcance a obtener este numero de El Quisquilloso de hace 22 años que explica todo sobre _Black Hole_ -mostrando un ejemplar amarillento de El Quisquilloso donde muestra en portada una caricatura de una maquina que hace una especie de remolino en el aire y ponía como titular "_Black Hole_ ¿descubrimiento científico muggle o portal del Apocalipsis?"

-A ver, pásamelo -dijo el hombre, lo leyó y dijo para sus adentros -vaya, vaya así que el viejo Xenophilius ya sabia del proyecto, pues tendré que hacerle una visita.

Rodolphus se le quedo mirando esperando alguna reacción en su señor, hasta que el dijo.

-Vayan a Santiago, actúen en secreto, yo viajare a Inglaterra para conversar con alguien.

-¿A Inglaterra, señor? -pregunto desconfiado -¿no será peligroso?

-No te preocupes, Lord Voldemort sabe como cuidarse y como escabullirse ahí, cualquier cosa me informas por el medio clásico -señalando el antebrazo de Rodolphus.

_**Oficinas centrales de El Quisquilloso…**_

Luna Lovegood había corrido a El Quisquilloso para detener (por primera vez en la historia) una tirada de la revista para la seguridad de las personas. La gente siempre decía que la revista era extravagante y que ponían tonterías, pero esta tontería decía una verdad tan grande que el destino del mundo mágico (y el muggle) dependía de la tirada que venia. Esos fueron los argumentos con los que iba a presentarse donde su padre, pero el estaba en una reunión con una persona muy importante (eso le habían dicho en la recepción), y tuvo que esperar mucho rato hasta que salio su padre con el hombre, un sujeto alto que usaba lentes oscuros y que despedía una enorme frialdad a su alrededor.

-Ya señor Smith, entonces estaremos hablando para el reportaje -decía Xeno al hombre, mientras le estrechaba la mano y se fue, luego al ver a su hija le pregunto -Luna, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito que detengas la tirada de mañana de la revista, es de vida o muerte

Xeno se quedo mirando a su hija, ¿detener la tirada de mañana?, jamás se había hecho eso en los años que tiene El Quisquilloso, pero la cara de Luna decía que algo sucedía.

-A ver pasemos a la oficina y me explicas que es lo que sucede.

Pasaron a la oficina y Luna le explico a su padre lo que sucedía actualmente y las sospechas de que Voldemort este detrás, este la miraba con atención y con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, pues -dijo algo nervioso Xeno -La persona que acababa de reunirse conmigo era de Estados Unidos y me hablo de _Black Hole_ y me dijo que me daría la exclusiva del hallazgo del dispositivo si lo ayudaba a encontrarlo, así que le di toda la información que yo tenia en mis archivos.

Luna palideció y sin decir nada mas salio de la oficina dejando a su padre con una expresión confundida.


	4. Planeando un Viaje

IV

**IV.-**** Planeando un viaje**

-Bien, Minerva –dijo el cuadro de Dumbledore – ¿que te parecieron las marcas curiosas de los señores Potter y Roark?

-Pues la cicatriz del señor Potter le ha estado ardiendo últimamente y el tatuaje del señor Roark esta mas esquelético, al parecer reacciona con el amor porque dice que cuando peleo con la señorita Lovegood estaba similar que como estaba en ese instante y, al parecer volvió a ponérsele esquelético luego de ver a la señorita Lovegood.

Dumbledore medito un momento y salio de su cuadro, tardo cinco minutos.

-Muy bien, Minerva –dijo Dumbledore –el hecho de que a Harry le arda la cicatriz es señal de que Voldemort esta vivo y el hecho de que el tatuaje del señor Roark se ponga esquelético es porque el esta dejando de sentir amor. El señor Roark y la señorita Lovegood deben volver a redescubrir su amor, sino el destino de Matthew estará ligado a la destrucción.

McGonagall lo miro preocupada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que?

-El es el heredero de la profecía.

La secretaria de la empresa de Aurores privados "PROAUROR" estaba desconcertada, había recibido una llamada de la mismísima ministra de magia literalmente exigiendo reforzar la vigilancia en la empresa "Importadora de Tecnologías Exóticas Raven" por asuntos de seguridad nacional. ¿Desde cuando los artículos traídos a Chile por Raven eran peligrosos?, mientras pensaba en ello llego el dueño de la empresa.

-Algún recado, Diana –pregunto.

-Si, Don Este –y le contó lo de la llamada de la ministra. Don Este la escucho atentamente y se metió en su oficina.

Don Este (su verdadero nombre es Esteban, pero muy pocos lo saben porque el siempre ha preferido que lo llamen "Don Este") es el dueño de la empresa, una de las mas prestigiosas de Santiago. Siempre, para determinadas fechas le decían que reforzaran la dotación de Aurores en las empresas que cuidan, pero que haya que reforzar Raven y pedido por la ministra de magia, eso si que lo sorprendió.

Raven fue la primera empresa que estuvo a su cargo, hace 22 años, es una importadora de tecnologías exóticas que muy difícilmente se puedan desarrollar en el mundo, pero que ahí hacen lo posible para que se desarrollen.

-No creo que hayan logrado desarrollar aquella maquina que crea agujeros negros –decía entre risas –sino ya estaríamos muertos –su expresión se volvió nuevamente seria e hizo una llamada.

-Mi señor –dijo Rodolphus –tenemos información actualizada.

-Igual yo –dijo Voldemort –pero parte tu Rodolphus, que has averiguado sobre la ministra mexicana.

-Pues que va a viajar a Inglaterra a reunirse con el hijo de Roark –Voldemort abrió los ojos y lo miro, concentrado –al parecer, el hijo de Roark sabe sobre la ubicación de _Black Hole_ y va a viajar al lugar donde supuestamente esta para cambiarlo de ubicación.

-O sea si va Roark, va Potter y sus amigos, una excelente oportunidad que no desaprovecharemos, Rodolphus que tus buscadores estén en Santiago, pero que no busquen.

-¿No busquen? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Así es, se la ubicación exacta del dispositivo, pero dejaremos que ellos lo obtengan y los emboscaran tus hombres, ojala que sea algo limpio, sin muertes, si sin muertes –repitió al ver la cara de incredulidad del mortifago –no estamos en Inglaterra y seria peligroso matarlos, tendiendo en cuenta que estará la ministra mexicana, se irán en contra nuestra, y no es la idea, aunque –medito un momento –si eliminas a la ministra mexicana antes de se reuna con Potter y los demas, podran matarlos en Chile, fingiendo proteger el dispositivo de ladrones.

Rodolphus tenia claro lo que tenia que hacer, aunque tenia algo dandole vueltas, lo pensó muy bien antes de hablar.

-Mi señor –dijo Rodolphus –pue… puedo preguntarle, ¿para que quiere el dispositivo?

Voldemort medito un momento, tenia muchos objetivos, entre ellos acabar con Harry Potter, pero usando _Black Hole_ traería de otras dimensiones aliados para conquistar al mundo y los otros que hayan.

-No te lo diré aun, tengo algunas ideas, pero son riesgosas, debo seguir investigando.

Rodolphus quedo algo decepcionado, el sabia que no le tendría la misma confianza que le tuvo alguna vez a su esposa Bellatrix, al recordarla sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pero no debía llorar, no.

-Ah y no te preocupes por Bellatrix, la reviviremos –dijo Voldemort, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento –en las otras dimensiones tal vez hayan tecnologías o hechizos de magia que puedan revivir a las personas.

-¿En serio? –Rodolphus se arrodillo y le beso la túnica que traía –usted es misericordioso.

Voldemort no dijo nada, solo pensaba.

_**Días después…**_

Un patronus con forma de ardilla recorrió el océano Atlántico hasta llegar a una isla al norte de Europa, donde llego a un edificio en decadencia cuya calle era Grimmauld Place y en la casa en la que entro era la doce.

-Llego en un traslador a la medianoche de México al Ministerio de Magia –dijo la ardilla con la voz de Bolla a los presentes.

-O sea como a las seis de la mañana debemos estar en el Atrio –dijo Ron.

-Y saldremos en un vuelo al mediodía para llegar a las ocho de la mañana a Chile –termino Matthew.

-¿Nos demoraremos veinte horas en el viaje? –pregunto Ginny.

-De hecho veinticuatro, pero allá hay que retrasar los relojes cuatro horas –dijo Hermione – ¿no es así?

El moreno asintió.

-Luego hay que ir al lugar donde se encuentra el dispositivo y cambiarlo de ubicación –dijo Luna –se supone que esta todo coordinado con la ministra Pizarro ¿no?

-Exacto –dijo el chileno mirando una parte de la cabellera de la rubia y evitando sus ojos –tengo entendido que primero tenemos que hablar con alguien encargado de la seguridad del lugar, para que no haya problemas.

En eso llego la lechuza que traía El Profeta, Harry deposito el sickle del diario y lo desenrolló, el titular ponía.

ATRAPADOS LOS CULPABLES DEL ATAQUE AL

MADISON SQUARE GARDEN

El Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos atrapó en la ciudad de Dallas, Texas a los culpables del atentado contra el Madison Square Garden, ocurrido hace un mes en la ciudad de Nueva York. El ministerio se ha negado a dar los nombres de los detenidos, pero si se demuestra su culpabilidad arriesgan ser arrojados al velo de la muerte.

Estamos contentos por haber atrapado a estos desalmados que provocaron tal calamidad en contra de los muggles dijo el ministro Bullstrode y agrego además Quiero también pedirles mis disculpas a los países latinoamericanos por nuestra intrusión, debimos haber buscado aquí en el país antes de culpar a nuestros vecinos

Las circunstancias de la captura son desconocidas, pero fuentes cercanas indican que fue por una redada casual por un ataque contra un muggle en dicha ciudad.

-Pues ya encontraron el _Black Hole_ –dijo Harry –ahora están justificando el hecho del ataque al Madison Square Garden, tal vez son inocentes, pero les modificaron la mente.

-Pero no nos preocupemos de eso –dijo Hermione –tal vez en Chile ya saben de la noticia y estén tomado algunos resguardos para antes de que lleguemos.

_**En el Ministerio de Magia de México…**_

Bolla se encontraba arreglando sus cosas cuando una ardilla pintada en un portarretratos pequeño que había en el escritorio hablo.

-A la ministra de magia mexicana, solicito reunión urgente, atentamente Michael Bullstrode.

Lizbeth se puso a la defensiva ¿Por qué Bullstrode quería reunirse ahora justo con ella? Esto no le dio muy buena espina, así que tomo su varita y murmuro unas palabras, luego dijo:

-Muy bien, me reuniré con Bullstrode.

A los pocos segundos apareció el ministro Bullstrode, su expresión era tranquila, incluso amable, pero eso no le indico a Bolla que se pueda confiar en el.

-Hola, Lizbeth –le tendió la mano, pero ella no se la dio, este la retiro inmediatamente –se que estas enojada conmigo por haberme entrometido en tu país, pero vine a que hagamos las paces, a olvidar todo. Ya atrapamos a los culpables, ¡resulto que estaban en Estados Unidos!, ¡que vergüenza! Nosotros culpándolos a ustedes.

-Si, bien, bien –dijo Bolla aburrida –dime a que viniste Michael, porque no fue a eso.

La mirada de Michael se ensombreció un momento y luego volvió a la misma expresión con la que llego.

-¿A que te refieres Lizbeth? –pregunto sorprendido el ministro –No se de que me hablas, vine a disculparme, luego tengo que…

-Se que viniste para que yo no busque el _Black Hole_ –lo interrumpió Bolla –Pero te digo una cosa: no podrás detenerme, todos los ministros están al tanto y si te atreves a ponerle un dedo a ese dispositivo te meterás en un grave lío, tu y con quien estés trabajando, no conoces el poder del dispositivo, tampoco las consecuencias, quieres que te las diga, te las diré: si lo haces traerás a esta dimensión a un ser que desencadenara el Apocalipsis en este planeta.

El ministro quedo con la boca abierta ¿Cómo un aparato muggle puede hacer eso?, pero eso lo conversaría con su señor, primero a lo que vino, pero se quedo mirando fijamente a Bolla porque veia algo, algo preocupante.

-Bueno –dijo el ministro Bullstrode tras unos minutos. La voz del ministro se habia tornado suave, peligrosa, como el siseo de una serpiente lista para atacar –pero igual tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer _¡Avada Kedabra!_

Pero el hechizo no alcanzo a tocar a Bolla, porque justo en ese instante tomo un sujetapapeles que había ahí y desapareció.


	5. Recuerdos de una Misma Profecia

V

**V.-**_**Recuerdos de una Misma Profecía**_

Bolla apareció en el patio de una casa en las afueras de Zapopan, Jalisco, estaba pálida y algo temerosa, ¿Por qué el ministro querría matarla? ¿Será para prevenir que se reúna con Harry y los demás y encuentren antes que ellos el dispositivo? Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, decidió irse ahora a Inglaterra, seria riesgoso por las estrictas medidas para ocultarse a los muggles que tienen los europeos.

-Puedo usar el traslador para llegar al callejón Diagon, pero no se donde queda –dijo pensando en voz alta –Y no puedo avisar porque me detectarían por mi patronus –siguió pensando hasta que se decidió…

En la oficina del Uso Indebido de la Magia estaban en el más absoluto aburrimiento, hasta que un memorando interdepartamental de carácter urgente apareció en el escritorio del jefe. Este decía que un traslador no autorizado había aparecido desde algún lugar de América en King's Cross, por lo que un pequeño destacamento de Aurores se dirigió a ese lugar. Al llegar se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que estaba la ministra de magia mexicana rodeada de muggles que la miraban con una especie de curiosidad y miedo.

-¡Ministra Hernández! –exclamo uno de ellos -¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿no se supone que llegaría en la medianoche?

-Fui atacada por el ministro Bullstrode y tuve que huir.

Los muggles por su parte estaban confundidos ¿un ministro atacando a otro?

-Bien ministra, la llevaremos al ministerio y explíquele eso al ministro Weasley.

Dicho eso, Bolla y el Auror desaparecieron con un ligero _¡crack!_, mientras el resto se encargo de modificarles los recuerdos a los testigos muggles.

_**Minutos mas tarde…**_

-Chicos, vengan al ministerio ahora –el patronus de la profesora McGonagall dejos a los habitantes del numero doce de Grimmauld Place sorprendidos ¿para que los llamara?

-Pues supongo que McGonagall le habrá dicho a mi padre lo que sucede en América –dijo Ron.

-Pues es lo más acertado, así los europeos estarán mas alerta a los movimientos de Voldemort –opino Harry.

Llegaron al ministerio vía red flu y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Bolla ya se encontraba ahí y estaba conversando con la profesora McGonagall, el ministro Weasley y el retrato del profesor Dumbledore.

-Oh, vaya, ya llegaron –dijo el señor Weasley con expresión severa –Bolla apareció en medio de King's Cross ante un centenar de muggles, acusando al ministro Bullstrode de intentar matarla, luego llega la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore para advertirme sobre un dispositivo muggle que hay América, ¿podrían explicarme que sucede en ese continente?

-Ya te dije, Arthur –dijo Dumbledore –Voldemort esta usando sus poderes en Estados Unidos para robar un dispositivo muggle, ya has oído hablar de el ¿te suena _Black Hole_?

-¿Ese aparato que conecta dimensiones? –dijo sorprendido el señor Weasley –leí sobre eso en El Quisquilloso de hoy, pero como escriben tonterías, sin ofender Luna, no les creí mucho.

-Pues no, no es tontería –dijo Luna como si el comentario no lo hubiera oído –porque existe y Bolla sabe donde esta.

-¿Qué dijiste Rodolphus? –dijo molesto Voldemort -¿Qué la ministra mexicana huyo en un traslador? Son malas noticias, Rodolphus, tal vez ya previno a los americanos de que estamos tras el _Black Hole_.

-De hecho lo saben, mi señor –dijo Rodolphus con la cabeza gacha –lo hizo cuando intervinimos México, además me dijo algo preocupante.

-¿Que cosa, Rodolphus? –pregunto con interés.

-Que si poníamos un dedo sobre el dispositivo nos meteríamos en un lío, que provocaríamos el Apocalipsis.

Voldemort se lo quedo mirando, recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Xenophilius Lovegood, donde comentaba algo similar.

_**--Flash Back--**_

-Pues si, señor Smith –dijo Xeno –las circunstancias de la desaparición del proyecto _Black Hole_ siempre han estado bajo el velo del misterio, se dice de que Albus Dumbledore y Rudolph Roark les borraron todos los recuerdos a todos los que tenían conocimientos del proyecto.

-¿Y por que lo hicieron? –pregunto.

-Siempre en las conjeturas, dicen que cuando estaban evaluando el poder mágico de los magos voluntarios para contener el agujero creado, uno de ellos se sintió mal y se desmayo, y al recuperarse no fue el mismo, dijo una especie de profecía, anunciando que si se accionaba la maquina aparecería un ser tan poderoso que ni siquiera su liberador podría controlarlo, destrucción y muertes se avecinaban y solo se podrá derrotarlo si el heredero se le pone en contra y si dos grandes enemigos se unen para combatir.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, como si la explicación de Xeno dejara un ambiente de temor en la oficina.

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

-¿Y decía la verdad o no? –pregunto Voldemort.

-Pues use Legeremancia y, al parecer quería que ingresara a su mente, porque vi un recuerdo confuso y no era inventado –respondió el mortifago.

-¿Y que viste?

-Vi…

_**--Flash Back--**_

Cuando se introdujo a la mente de Bolla vio un gran laboratorio muggle, con grandes maquinas, había mucha gente, todas estaban rodeando a una maquina pequeña, parecida a un marco de puerta, a Rodolphus le recordó al velo de la muerte del ministerio de magia de Inglaterra, pero con tecnología muggle.

-Muy bien, sean todos bienvenidos al laboratorio subterráneo mas grande del mundo –dijo un científico –estamos a mas de veinte pisos de profundidad, porque esta maquina que ven aquí –señalando al marco –es muy inestable, podría destruir con facilidad todo lo existente en un radio de 100 kilómetros.

-Y dígame una cosa señor Walker –pregunto un hombre de mediana edad, moreno, pelo negro y ojos grisáceos penetrantes -¿para que sirve esta maquina y que estamos haciendo aquí?

-Usted es impaciente, señor Roark –dijo el señor Walter –se supone que esta maquina puede crear agujeros negros –y empezó una larga disertación de cómo se crea un agujero negro en el universo, sus características y sus sospechas de que estos podrían conectar este universo con otros paralelos –pero aquí en la Tierra no podemos crearlo porque el agujero negro tiene demasiada gravedad y absorbería al planeta entero, así que necesitamos la ayuda de un mago poderoso que contrarreste el efecto gravitacional del agujero negro.

-Pero el mago que podría hacer eso lo eliminaron hace dos años, no es así, Albus –dijo el señor Roark.

-No creo que haya sido eliminado, Rudolph, eso ya te lo dije –respondió Dumbledore, luego se dirigió al científico –muy bien, señor Walker, me gustaría empezar, siempre es interesante lo que los no magos pueden hallar sin la magia.

-Muy bien, profesor –dijo el señor Walker –entonces necesito que ingrese a esta cabina y que concentre todo su poder.

Dumbledore ingreso a la cabina y cerro sus ojos, inmediatamente empezó a salir una especia de aura azulado alrededor de el.

-Bien, empecemos –y encendió la maquina accionado una serie de botones, inmediatamente empezó una gran succión hacia el portal, la gente tuvo que agarrarse a lo que pudo, Dumbledore, por su parte seguía concentrándose y su aura aumentaba de tamaño e intensidad, mientras que el poder de succión disminuía lentamente. De repente una mancha oscura salio del agujero y se introdujo en uno de los asistentes y se desmayo.

-¡Apague eso! –grito Rudolph al percatarse de lo sucedido y con una sacudida de su varita la maquina se apago.

El hombre seguía inconsciente y todo el mundo lo rodeo para ver como estaba.

-Permiso, permiso –dijo Dumbledore -¿Qué sucedió, Rudolph? –este le contó todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Pero que paso? ¿Estará muerto? –preguntaban varios de los presentes, mientras Dumbledore se acerco a verlo, este despertó, pero sus ojos habían cambiado, eran negros completamente y brillaban como si fuera con maldad.

-_Un ser malvado se acerca _–la voz del hombre era tenebrosa, provocaba escalofríos a los presentes, tanto así que varios gritaron_ –Salido de del choque de dimensiones provocado por invenciones muggles, tendrá un poder tal que el que lo libere no lo podrá controlar _–hizo una pausa como para tomar aire _–Ayudado por su enemigo, cuan tregua firmaran para unidos luchar, pero muchos morirán antes de que se realice esta grandiosa alianza._

Los presentes estaban aterrados, se miraban nervosamente como si estuvieran oyendo la sentencia del fin del mundo, Dumbledore y Rudolph casi no pestañeaban, mientras miraban, pálidos al hombre.

-_Solo se sabrá el final de esta lucha a muerte cuando el heredero decida su destino_ –continuó el hombre -_¡Ay! Del que le toque ser el enemigo del heredero._ –con un ultimo suspiro el hombre se desplomo, la forma oscura se separo del cuerpo desapareció y el hombre quedo ahí inmóvil, estaba muerto.

El silencio reino por varios minutos, había un silencio de muerte, un silencio absoluto, solo se vio interrumpido cuando Dumbledore le dijo a Rudolph.

-Todo el mundo debe olvidar este proyecto… -en eso Rodolphus se sintió expulsado de la mente de Bolla.

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

-… y eso vi, mi señor –dijo Rodolphus.

Voldemort miro a Rodolphus y detecto una pizca de miedo en su mirada, lo miro fijamente, al parecer es verdad eso, pero a el no le importo, es ahora un mago mucho mas poderoso que antes y podrá controlar lo que sea y quien sea, sin importar la dimensión de la que venga.

-¿Cómo es eso de que tu lo sabes, Lizbeth? –pregunto el señor Weasley.

-Claro, el lugar nos lo dicen a todos los ministros latinoamericanos cuando asumimos, pero se nos borra ese recuerdo cuando dejamos de ejercer el cargo –respondió la mexicana.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Voldemort con todo esto? –pregunto al cuadro de Dumbledore.

-Pues que el le saco el recuerdo del _Black Hole_ a Rubén Bolaño, así supo de el, pero no sabe de la profecía –respondió este.

-De hecho creo que ya lo sabe –dijo Bolla –pensaba que el ministro Bullstrode trabajaba para una empresa muggle estadounidense, así que le deje que viera el recuerdo del _Black Hole_, no completo, pero lo esencial.

-Pues a Voldemort no le importara eso, ministra Hernández –dijo McGonagall –el cree que será capaz de controlar todo, pero se equivoca, no sabe con lo que se esta metiendo.

-¿Pero para que quiso matarte, Bolla? –pregunto Ron que, al parecer no había entendido ese detalle.

-No es obvio –dijo Hermione –el ministro quería impedir de que llegáramos a Chile, porque sin Bolla no tendríamos la garantía de que salgamos ilesos, tal vez nos atacarían.

-Y aunque así fuera, señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledore –la ministra de magia de Chile sabe quienes son los que van, y si tomamos en cuenta que va el señor Roark, que es una persona influyente en Chile, no los atacarían tan fácilmente.

-A menos que nos pongan una emboscada –dijo Matthew –yo conozco a los encargados de la seguridad del dispositivo, así que no tendríamos problemas.

-¿Entonces podría ir sin mi? –pregunto Bolla algo decepcionada.

-No –respondió Matthew –porque solo una ministro latinoamericano puede abrir la bóveda donde esta el dispositivo, y no tiene que ser la ministra chilena.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo viajaremos a Chile? –pregunto Luna, quien había estado callada todo este rato.

-Pues montaremos un traslador –dijo Bolla –Arthur, ¿no tienes inconveniente?

-En absoluto –respondió el ministro –además desde aquí estaremos atentos a la situación, si hay problemas llegaremos tan rápido que no se darán cuenta quien le golpeo.

-¿Pero donde queda el famoso dispositivo? –pregunto Ron.

-En la Importadora de Tecnologías Exóticas Raven –respondió Luna antes de que alguien abriera la boca.

-¿Tu como lo sabes? –pregunto Matthew sorprendido, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez.

-No hay lugar mas seguro que ahí, además recuerda que siempre que conversábamos con Don Este, nos hablaba de Raven y su extraña maquina para hacer agujeros negros.

Matthew y los demás se la quedaron mirando.


End file.
